Bajo las estrellas
by Zuany
Summary: -esto se te va a ser raro, Nyu, pero quiero que me seas sincera. –Trago saliva y suspiro -¿no te has enamorado de otra persona…. de tu mismo sexo?- no podía creer que se lo había preguntado. no pondre mas , ya q si lo hago arruinaria la historia xDD


**Advertencia:**Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Yuri / Relación Mujer con mujer/.

* * *

**Bajo las estrellas**

-Vamos Nyu, tenemos que ir de compras y regresar rápido para hacer la cena, solo nos queda 30 minutos para hacer todo eso-Menciono Yuka algo enojada por la tardanza de la chica MENCIONADA. -Vamos Nyu, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. -Ahora se le Estaba acabando la paciencia.

Después de un minuto, Lucy Salió con una sonrisa en al cara Tan adorable que podia derretir un Témpano de hielo de mas 500 metros de largo. Yuka No se Pudo resistir Y también sonrió a la vez que se sonrojaba.

Regresaron A Tiempo Para preparar la comida.

Nyu acomodo la mesa y espero A que Yuka y Nana prepararan la comida ya que eran las que cocinaban mejor.

Dieron las ocho de la noche y todo estaba listo, Entre bromas y charlas el tiempo pasó muy rápido.

Nana se localizaba entre Mayu y Yuka, Mientras que Nyu Estaba al lado de Kota tan acaramelada que Yuka no los dejo de mirar ni un solo momento, no aguanto y Estallo en celos demostrándolo con un gruñido y levantándose de la mesa muy toscamente.

Kouta y Nyu Instantáneamente voltearon para ver quien había Hecho tanto escándalo causándoles un susto, y observaron que era Yuka Quien se dirigía a la cocina.

Kouta se levantó.

- ¿Kouta? - Exclamó Nyu con mirada de reproche sabiendo que él iba a Alejarse.

-Ya regreso, no tardaré mucho .- dijo esto le planto un beso en la mejilla y Siguió a Yuka.

Al llegar a la cocina vio como ella lavaba los platos tan coléricamente que solo Penso en lo caro que le saldría comprar mas si ella llegaba A romper Uno.

-Oye, ¿que pasa? - Inquirió el de pronto, Yuka se sobresalto al oir su voz pero lo disimulo muy bien.

- ¿De qué me hablas?

-Pues me gustaría saber el por que te levantaste de ese modo de la mesa sin decir palabra alguna.

-No te importa.

-Claro que si, yo te quiero y si te quiero me debes de importarme que al importar y te esta sucediendo demuestro el cariño que siento por ti - Intento Aclarar las cosas.

Yuka bufo ante tanta palabrería.

-Es que me moles ... .- Lo Pensó Durante un instante, no Quería Contarle el Por qué del asunto .- es que me cayó mal la comida. -Mintió.

-Aja. -asintió. Si claro, como si le fuera Kouta A creer eso, pero no verdad demostró que se había Dado cuenta de la mentira, Quizá mas tarde le sacaría la verdad. -Bueno, entonces para la otra yo preparo la comida, ni tu puedes digerir lo que preparas .- solto una risa y Yuka se unió a ella, pensando en que había logrado engañarlo

Regresaron a la mesa ya que Nyu le había gritado a Kouta para que volviera al lado de ella.

-Nyu ...- suspiro Kouta. Yuka lo volteo a ver sabiendo que su querido primo Quería demasiado a Lucy. Una pequella Llama de celos le recorrió el cuerpo y al igual que él suspiro.

Terminaron de comer y cada Quien Fue a lavar sus trastos. Lucy no soltó el brazo kouta ni Cuando este le toco Lavar los suyos.

Estaban ya todos durmiendo, excepto Cierta personilla de ojos marrones a la que la donaban los celos.

Estaba en el patio, recostada observando las estrellas y pensando en como se llegaron a enamorar de una persona que.... algo Hizo que terminaran sus pensamientos, escucho el ruido de unos pasos. Se quedo quieta esperando.

- ¿Nyu? - Ya se imaginaran quien era. Nyu todavia no se había aprendido el nombre de Yuka, bueno en realidad ninguna otra palabra a Excepción de su gran amor.

Yuka Sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba, y llegó a pensar que la sangre había dejado de circular por su cuerpo para ir Directamente a sus Mejillas.

-Hola, NYU, ¿que pasa?, ¿No puedes dormir?

-Nyu! - Había acertado, no podia dormir.

- Entonces Acompáñame A seguir viendo las estrellas-rio. Todavía no se le iba el sonrojo.

Despues de unos minutos de silencio asesino, Yuka se preguntó si Lucy ya se había quedado dormida (era tan extraño no escucharla "hablar") Asi que volteo su mirada hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Lucy, para su sorpresa ella seguia despierta, Manteniendo su mirada fija hacia el cielo negro azulado.

Yuka se puso muy nerviosa. Y Pensó que era el momento decisivo. Ahora o nunca. Suspiro, sabiendo que si dejaba pasar este instante no Volvería a atreverse. Así que se preparo para empezar ...

-Oye, Nyu ¿Tan enamorada estás de Kouta?

- ¡Nyu! - Lo dijo con demasiado estuciasmo, tanto que le dolió a Yuka saber eso, pero no se rindió y Siguió

-esto se te va a ser raro, NYU, pero quiero que me seas sincera. -Trago saliva y suspiro - ¿No te has enamorado de otra persona .... de tu mismo sexo? - No podia creer que se lo había Preguntado.

- ¿Nyu? - No la comprendió, era verdad, no entendio A qué se Refería, Aunque era algo lógico.

Yuka Fue directo hacia gateando Lucy, se acercó tanto que sus rostros Esteban Un Solo unos Escasos centímetros. Ahora Yuka Se sentía segura.

-Me refiero si no te has enamorado de una mujer, porque ... Porque yo me enamore de ti, NYU. Y es algo que no puedo evitar. Lo siento pero es que tú eres tan ... Tan adorable, tan bella ...- y sin mas, los de labios Yuka se pegaron A LOS de Lucy como pequeños imanes Destinados a estar justos toda una eternidad.

Lucy tampoco lo Pudo evitar, era algo paranormal Aquella atracción era algo muy mágico en donde solo se dejo llevar por el placer y la felicidad.

Durante toda la noche no se dejaron de abrazar y besar, ellas solomente Existían y su amor incondicional. El tiempo dejo de existir y junto con él las demás personas, ahora nadie las podia separar.

* * *

Bueno es mi primera historia espero y no a verlos desepcionado.

Como que no dejo fuir bien mis ideas y les dije que tampoco voy en muchoo orden, Pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. = 3


End file.
